Britannian Founding Families
These are the Founding Families of the Holy Empire of Britannia, there were originally five including Britannia, now their ranks have deminished to three which includes the Britannian Royal Family in their Number. Basic Information The Nobility hold the Rank of Teyrn, Teyrn is the Celtic Welsh word for "Sovereign" or "Ruler" or even "Tyrant King". Regardless of their title the Strongest Teyrn Family: the Leos, are actually caring for those under their rule including the Numbers while the Nathdrack Family is very Pro-Nobility and looks down on Commoners except those married into Nobility. The Founding Families The Britannian Family The Britannian Family before becoming the Leaders of Britannia were actually Noblemen of the British Empire that was married to last Queen of England: Queen Elizabeth III, before being forced to abdicate in what was known as the The Humiliation of Edinburgh Incident, upon being pressured by the Five Founding Families at the time, announces Sir Ricardo von Britannia whom was her lover and the Leader of the Strongest of the Five Families as her successor before she died from the stress of the predicament Six Years later. Presently, the Royal Family have fought over the throne for two Generations with plenty of assassinations going on between the different consort branches of the Family, this however came to an end when Charles Zi Britannia took the throne with the help of his twin brother whom is now known as V.V (his name could possibly have been Vincent or something else of the like prior to gaining the Code of Immortality). Present Family members from the Original Series: *98th Emperor Charles zi Britannia **First Prince Odysseus eu Britannia **First Princess Guinevere su Britannia **Second Prince Schneizel el Britannia **Second Princess Cornelia li Britannia **Third Princess Euphemia li Britannia **Fifth Princess Karine le Britannia **Unknown Ranked Prince Castor Rui Britannia **Unknown Ranked Prince Pollux Rui Britannia *Imperial Consort Gabrielle la Britannia **Third Prince Clovis la Britannia *Imperial Consort Marianne vi Britannia **99th Emperor/Eleventh Prince Lelouch vi Britannia **99th Emperor/Eleventh Prince Lucian vi Britannia **100th Empress Nunnally vi Britannia *Imperial Consort Pokwang Present Family Members not in the Original Series: *Imperial Consort Camilla lon Britannia **Fourth Prince Horatio lon Britannia **Fourth Princess Helena lon Britannia *Imperial Consort Alvidine si Britannia **Kali si Britannia **Alexander si Britannia *Imperial Consort Consort Alda Xi Britannia: **Eighth Prince Jasonas Xi Britannia ***Prince Demitri Tri Britannia **Ninth Princess Nora Xi Britannia **Thirteenth Prince Caemon Xi Britannia *Imperial Consort Marianne Vi Britannia: **Supreme Commander/Tenth Prince Maximillion Vi Britannia *Unknown Imperial Consort: **Knight of Two/Ninth Prince Kasien Ci Britannia *Imperial Consort Amiya Ni Britannia **Fifth Prince Lucas Ni Britannia **Sixth Prince Arthur Ni Britannia The Leo Family The Leo Family was one of the Stronger Families that survived through the years and like the Nathdrack Family they are Pro-Britannia and very loyal to their Old Friends in the Britannian Royal Family, the Leo Family are known Warriors and Politicians while the Nathdrack Family are powerful Politicians and work with a number of Crime Organizations around the world including Gambling and the like. Below is a list of known Leo Family Members: *Cailiain Leo and Silvana Leo **Richard Leo **Regeneta Leo The Nathdrack Family Known awhile back as amazzing scouts and spies, these days they back some criminal activities and some not so criminal in the form of Gambling, one of them is a Knight for Maximillion which caused hush amoung the Nobility since the Nathdrack Family are well known Pro-Nobility. A list of their known Family members are below: *Jeremy Nathdrack and Hodain Nathdrack **Wulff Nathdrack **Trey Mactíre Nathdrack Category:Group Category:Original Characters